Konoha Esper Academy
by railstinger
Summary: Naruto wants to save Sasuke, even if it means death. Sasuke is determined to uncover Naruto's past, even if it means losing him. What they do not expect is for the complete opposite to happen. Developing feelings for your best friend? Unfortunately, Sasuke has no idea how to handle his feelings and Naruto is completely oblivious. And when the King steps in, chaos ensures.
1. Welcome to Konoha Esper Academy

"But _Sensei_...," I choke on the word 'sensei', "I was only ten.. seconds late to class..." I was panting and sweating. I must've looked like a mess.

"That's ten seconds too late. Go away. I'll see you after school for a 45 minute detention." Uchiha Itachi-sensei shooed me away from his class and slams the door. Yep, that's right, SENSEI. Why would they let someone so scary teach a class? He's basically a demon.

I glare at the door for a minute, trying to fathom how evil a teacher could be to give their student a detention for being ten seconds late to class.

...Ten fucking seconds.

Through the small window, I could see two of my best friends, Sakura and Kiba, making faces at me and snickering. I sigh, feeling defeated, and walked across campus back to my dorm.

After walking back to my dorm room I plop down on my bed, worn out. I was fully aware of my asshole of a roommate's gaze trained on me but I decide to ignore it and ignore him.

 _Asshole. It's his fault anyway._

After a few seconds of silence I realize that my attempts to ignore him are futile and so I do the only reasonable thing and explode. "Geez... why does everything bad happen to me?!" I shouted while attempting to pull my hair out. "Will you shut up, dobe? What are you doing here? I thought you had class."

I glare at him. The devil finally decided to talk, huh? "Your satanic excuse of a brother decided to give me detention for being ten seconds late to class." Sasuke chuckled at this and said, "Ten seconds late? You're a riot." I scowl at this.

"Why are you laughing at me?!" I say incredulously, "It's your precious onii-chan's fault for being lame and giving someone detention for only being ten seconds late. I mean.. who does that?"

"If you managed to be only ten seconds late to class you surely could have managed to get there on time."

I was laying on my bed and facing away from him, but I just knew he had that infamous arrogant smirk planted on his face, with that arrogant expression of his and that arrogant posture and fuck... He really gets on my nerves.

I cross my arms over my face. "Tch, it's your fault, anyway!"

"Hn?"

"If it weren't for you destroying my alarm clock yesterday then I would gotten to class on time." I peek under my arms to see his reaction. He just shrugs and 'hns". What the hell does that even mean?

As if reading my mind, Sasuke responds with, "I only destroyed your alarm clock because you broke my phone screen by smashing it into a wall." I roll my eyes and sit up on my bed- can't seem to sit still today- letting my legs hang over the edge of my bed. "Warranty covers that, dumbass," I said.

"Warranty covers your clock, smartass," he retorts.

"You destroyed it at 9pm last night! As if I had the energy to actually go somewhere and get my clock fixed. And besides, most stores would've been closed by then." I flail my arms in the air as if this would help my point get across. Sasuke shakes his head, smirking, and says, "You look... like a dobe."

I stand up and roll my eyes once more, shoving a hand into my pocket and grabbing my backpack with other, hoisting it over my shoulder. "Leaving so soon, dobe?" Sasuke asks.

"Cut it out with the lame nickname, _teme_." I sigh and straighten my tie (we have to wear school uniforms-yuck). "I'm gonna go get my pills. Ran out yesterday and I'm feeling a little jitterish." I stretch and yawn but I don't fail to notice Sasuke's small frown.

Sasuke stands up and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Take it easy today, yeah? You know how you can get when you don't take your pills on time." I scoff and offer him a mix of a pathetic and sad smile. "Yeah, sure," I mutter. Sasuke pats me on the back and then pushes me out of the room. I turn around to say something but the door was already being shut.

Tch. Asshole.

As the door was slammed in my face, contentment swelled up inside of me (yeah I know, fucking corny, amirite?) and I was reminded yet again that although he's a dick, Uchiha Sasuke is first and foremost, my best friend.

As I walk toward the nurse's office, I cross my arms behind my head and looked at the sky, thinking about how people as separate as Sasuke and I could actually be friends.

Ever since we were kids we've quarreled over the silliest things. I was always jealous of him because Sakura loved him and not me. We got into fights all the time and almost hated each other.

 _Almost._

I felt like I could understand him and he could understand me. How his family... And how my parents...

As I near the nurse's office I come to a full stop and look at the ground, shoving my hands into my pockets. After Sasuke and I were assigned to the same team, the infamous team 7, I no longer felt lonely. I'm sure he felt the same way, too. He's always been by my side.

I'll admit that once or twice I may have asked for a dorm room change, but I fully regret that now. Sasuke's my best friend and I'd die for him. I'd die for Kakashi and Sakura and all of my other friends, too, but Sasuke comes first.

I take a deep breath, look up, and walk into the nurse's office with fake confidence.

It was 2:30 pm now and I was sitting in the far back corner in Itachi's classroom with my head on the desk. "Head up, Naruto." I lift my head and glare at him- wow I'm doing a whole lot of glaring today. The slight upwards tip of his lips indicates that he noticed this. I grumble and leaned back in my chair to look around the room. I wasn't the only one here.

A kid was sleeping with his head on the desk. I glare at Itachi once more. He gets to sleep yet I can't even rest my head on my desk? I looked around to see another kid eating a bag of barbecue chips. This just reminds me of how hungry I was from not eating lunch. (I forgot my lunch money but Sasuke has a free period during my lunch block... I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of laughing at me for being a "dobe".)

I was distracted from my thoughts when a satan walks up to my desk. "I'm sorry for giving you a detention." I look up at Itachi as he pokes my forehead with two of his fingers. I cross my arms and say, "You don't look sorry."

Itachi chuckles at that and says, "You know I love you like a brother. And most of the school knows this, too. If it even seems like I'm giving you any privileges I'll get fired." I pout but don't say anything more. He leans on the wall next to me and asks, "How are you?" I raise an eyebrow at the rare show of 'kindness' but answer anyway, "I'm fine. I took my pills a little late this morning, so I feel a little weird, but I'm okay."

He smiles and ruffles my hair. "Don't overwork yourself, kid." He walks back to his desk and begins to grade some papers. I look up at the ceiling, my eyebrows furrowed. I didn't miss the underlying meaning of his words.

The higher ups will get angry, huh? I smirked.

 _Fuck them._

After detention is over, I start walking over to my favorite place, the lake. Before I walk onto the path that led to the lake, I look back at the school campus. I see people using phones with screens thinner than paper, high-tech air crafts roaming about in the air, and kids using hoverboards to get to class.

The year is 2050.

Welcome to Konoha Esper Academy.

* * *

 **Welcome to a new SasuNaru story! I know what you're thinking- there's too many SasuNaru stories. Well too bad because there can never be too many SasuNaru fanfictions imo. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was fairly short. Don't worry, I'll make the chapters longer as the story goes on. This story is rated M but it's probably mostly going to be a T rated story though. There will probably be lots of fluff (I love fluff.) Also, I'm not used to writing first person stories. Third person's kinda my forte. But that doesn't matter since my ultimate goal is to make you guys suffer with SasuNaru (and ShikaNeji) feels! Anyway... see you next time on KEA!**


	2. The Year is 2050

Title: Konoha Esper Academy

Ages: 16-17

Genres: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Action, Humor, Supernatural

Best Friends Arc

Main Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Summary: Naruto wants to save Sasuke, even if it means death. Sasuke is determined to uncover Naruto's past, even if it means losing him. What they do not expect is for the complete opposite to happen. Developing feelings for your best friend? Unfortunately, Sasuke has no idea how to handle his feelings and Naruto is completely oblivious. And when the King steps in, chaos ensures.

 **Welcome to chapter 2! Slightly longer chapter. Sorry for the inconsistency. Once we finally get the ball rolling with this story everything will be more consistent.**

* * *

The year is 2050.

Our world has really advanced since the old times, like the early 2000's. I read in our history books that people used to have these things called... flip phones. The name is torture itself.

Woah- I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Or, as referred to by many, the monster killer... even though I haven't killed anyone. I'm also called the Jinchuuriki for other reasons but we'll get to that later, yeah?

A lot of people hate me, whether it be for the fact that I'm the Jinchuuriki, the monster killer, or because I'm too annoying. Whether they know one story, both, or neither, most people steer clear away from me the moment they see my arm. I have a red dragon tattoo on my forearm. Red for murder. Anyone who has committed a crime, usually dangerous crimes, are tattooed with a dragon. It doesn't matter where as long as it's visible to everyone else to see. Each color stands for a different crime.

I didn't murder anyone- at least I hope not. Unfortunately for me, I'm the child of two murderers. I don't know much about what happened. It's a very classified case and everyone I ask gives me dirty looks. But I do know that maybe my parents... weren't such good people.

Anyway... enough of this sad, sappy shit. I live in a world where most people have supernatural abilities. Some of the main classes of supernatural abilities are Espers, Ninjas, Magicians, Wizards, and Hunters, including many other sub categories. Most classes are found in certain regions of the world. For example, if someone wanted to be a Magician, they'd go to eastern Europe, since Magic was founded there. If someone wanted to become a Hunter they'd go to North America. A wizard? South America. A Ninja? Western Asia. An Esper? Eastern Asia.

I live in Japan, in the Konoha district. I don't know much about the other categories, but if you're an Esper you're ranked by levels. They go like this:

F class is for those who can barely use their Esper abilities or whose abilities are just too weak.

D class is primarily full of weak people. Mostly just children who are just starting to figure out their powers.

C is average.

B class is fairly strong.

A class is for people who are very talented and very strong.

S class is the highest class. People who occupy this class are people from families with special abilities that only their families can use or people who are extremely talented and strong.

Students have their levels on their student identification phones. Students are allowed to take missions for money but some missions require people with a certain level. Once a student graduates, the level they graduated with becomes their permanent level. To change it, they have to take a special test that can only be taken twice a year. There's also a possibility that they may get a lower level than the one they previously have, so most people try their hardest during their school years to get the class they want.

There's also a group called the 12 elites. This is a group of the 12 strongest S class Espers. The strongest of the 12 elites, though, is the King. He stands at the top. There are 5 Kings. Each King is the strongest person from their region and also commands their region. There's a King for Magicians, Espers, Hunters, Ninjas, and Wizards.

 _...King, huh?_

I sigh, looking up at the clouds when a familiar voice distracts me from my thoughts. "Yo, Naruto. Watching the clouds?" I sit up and look behind me to see my lazy friend, Shikamaru, on his back, looking up at the clouds. "I just got out of detention and decided to come out here to take a break," I answer, lowering myself onto my back again. "Detention again? I thought those days were over."

Smiling to myself, I thought back to when Shikamaru and I became friends. Shikamaru never hated me, it was more like he just didn't care. It wasn't until the entrance exams for Konoha Esper Academy that we finally acknowledged each other as friends, along with a few other people. Back then when I was twelve, I used to get into a lot of trouble and get detention almost every day. Now I'm 16 and I get into a lot less trouble, but I still find myself in a few fights every now and then.

"I was ten seconds late to class and Itachi gave me a detention," I said. Shikamaru hums before saying, "I thought Itachi liked you?"

I was going to retort something along the lines of, _'Itachi does not like me! He tries to make my life a living hell at school'_ but instead I opt for a more reasonable answer and say, "Yeah but he said that if he shows me any favoritism then he'll get fired since most people know I'm basically his younger brother."

I hear him sigh. "That makes sense," He knows I'm hiding something. I narrow my eyes, glaring at nothing in particular, and frown. What's the harm in telling him the truth? He'll probably figure it out anyways. I get up and sit down next to him. "I went on a mission two weeks ago. I didn't do anything wrong yet two soldiers from the army had their guns pointed at me. But the King himself showed up and 'arrested' them. Why would a King show up just to arrest two soldiers who were finally going to get rid of the monster killer once and for all?," I see Shikamaru frown at my choice of wording, "Itachi told me not to overwork myself during detention today."

"So in other words, the government's planning something? The King troubling himself over unimportant matters- no offence, Naruto- seems pretty fishy to me. You think the King staged it on purpose?" I nod. He closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them. "Think this has something to do with what we saw a few weeks ago?"

Shikamaru, Chouji, and I went on a mission to a small island in the Pacific Ocean that had been abandoned years ago. But officials said that there had been some random activity coming from that island all of a sudden. Activity coming from an island that had been abandoned for years? Weird, right? What we saw was even worse.

We were a hundred percent sure we had the correct coordinates but the island was nowhere to be seen. Eventually a whirlpool popped up out of nowhere and we were swallowed into it. It led us into an underground chamber full of mutilated bodies. It was gross. They looked like people... yet they didn't? After finding that, our mission was cancelled and was filed as a classified case.

"The mission seemed suspicious before we even started it," I began, "I mean, why would you send a bunch of minors on a potentially dangerous mission?"

"So what you're saying," Shikamaru sits up, "Is that they wanted us to see that, right? You in particular?" I sheepishly grin and scratch the back of my head. "Well, I'm just repeating what Sasuke told me, heh. You know I'm not smart enough to come up with that conclusion on my own. You probably figured out most of this stuff, anyway." Shikamaru smirks and pats me on the shoulder before getting up and stretching. "I'm going to go talk to Asuma-sensei for a bit. Something's bothering me," he says while yawning. I get up, too, and lift my backpack over my shoulder, ready to leave. "I'll catch you online tonight, alright?" Shikamaru walks in the opposite direction after I nod in agreement.

As I walk back to my dorm room, I think about the King. The King has always been extra kind to me. If anyone's showing favoritism toward me, it's the King. King Helios. He has long white hair tied in a ponytail at the nape, and he's only about 35 years old. Pretty young for a King. Whenever I see him, he's always smiling with his eyes closed in happiness. I've only seen him open his eyes once, when he was angry. They're bright red.

I've always been skeptical about him and not just because other people have told me to be. Why would his highness care about a horrible Jinchuuriki like me? Also... remember when I said my parents were murderers? Yeah, well, they were convicted for treason and electrocuted to death... because they killed the previous King.

Everyone likes to blame me for it even though I had nothing to do with it. I don't really care, though. This world is built on deceit and corruption. Those 'mighty Kings' only make this world worse. Also, the basis which they use to choose Kings is wrong. What happened to a leader being chosen for their intelligence and how well they could lead their country?

Anyway, if someone bad mouths the King and an official hears them they'd probably be tried for treason so I keep my mouth shut. But I know I'm not the only one who feels that way.

I reach my dorm room and begin to open the door when it's pulled away from my grasp. I look up to see a tall girl from my grade with black hair and brown eyes. She smiles at me before excusing herself and leaving the room. I walk in, shut the door, and turn to face Sasuke with my eyebrow raised. Sasuke cleans up his desk and says, "Masaomi Nanami. We were partnered up for a project on the origins of supernatural abilities."

"What class?"

"History."

I nod. Hatake Kakashi teaches that class. He's also the leader of my team. He's notorious for always assigning projects so that he has less time to teach and more time to read his porn. He always says they're erotica novels with fascinating plots and characters. Anyone who knows him knows that it's just porn.

"We're almost finished. Wanna see it?" Sasuke asks. I'm about to reply with a 'sure' but remember how rude he was to me earlier today... So I decide to return the favor by starting off with, "A teenage girl and boy together, alone in a dorm room. All to themselves. Oh, whatever could they be doing?" I exaggerate my voice and put a hand over my forehead and one on my heart, feigning exasperation.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and says, "Shut up, usuratonkachi. She's one of the few girls that doesn't faint when I speak to her."

"Heh, of course," I say out loud to myself, "Sasuke-teme is too much of a prude to willingly have sex with a girl."

Sasuke snorts. "Oh, really now? Because no one would willingly have sex with a dobe with annoying blonde hair and bright blue eyes."

I don't miss the way his voice falters when he says 'bright blue eyes' but I quickly forget when I realize that he called me annoying.

"Me? The famous Uzumaki Naruto, annoying? Oh how will I ever live on?" I say in the most dramatic voice I can muster. Before I know it, after Sasuke has flicked my head and I playfully punch him on the shoulder, we are already in another one of our weekly brawls.

We stop fighting after we run out of breath and move onto completing our homework. After I finish my homework, I take a shower and brush my teeth. I put on my pajamas and my penguin nightcap that, according to Sasuke, would only be worn by someone who looks like a dobe... whatever that means. I walk out of the bathroom to see Sasuke already in his pjs and listening to music.

A lot of people are afraid of Sasuke since he's apparently very cold, aloof, and stoic, but behind closed doors he's actually pretty bearable. He looks very peaceful when he listens to music. It's the simple things that make me happy to call him my best friend.

I suddenly remember that I said I'd talk to Shikamaru online, so I grab my phone and open up the tab I have saved that's linked to our group chat.

* * *

"Oyaji?"

"Shikamaru?"

I walk around my father's office to see Asuma propped up against a bookcase, smoking a cigarette. "What are you doing here? I went to your office but Kurenai was there. She said you were looking for me." Asuma shrugs and says, "I had to talk to your father about something. He stepped out a few minutes ago. I felt your presence coming this way so I decided to stay and wait for you."

I raise an eyebrow, "What were you talking to my old man about?" Asuma chuckles, walks up to me and pats my head. I let out a grunt. He walks past me and I follow him out of my dad's office. "Nothing you need to know. Wanna play some shogi? Looks like you have a lot on your mind."

I have a feeling they were talking about me, but I decide not to comment on it. "Yeah."

After walking to the student lounge at my dorm, we grab a shogi board and sit outside. We pick a quiet place away from everyone else. I beat Asuma two times before I start talking. "Remember when you asked me what the King is? The person that protects all of the children and the future generation. Why is it that the current King is out to get Naruto?"

Asuma frowns. He discarded his cigarette one game ago. "Just how much do you know?" he asks, sounding somewhat intrigued and sad at the same time. I mentally raise an eyebrow. _Is there_ _something he's hiding from me?_ I make a mental note to ask my dad about what they were talking about. I look at Asuma and I tell him everything I've figured out so far.

"Helios purposely had those two soldiers try to kill Naruto so that he could come save the day and look like the bad guy, right? We all know it was Naruto's parents who killed the previous king, Helios's older brother. Why is it that Helios is so kind to Naruto? Because... they probably completed project Kyuubi, huh?"

I place a shogi piece on the board. Asuma looks confused on what to do next.

"Close...," Asuma concentrates on the board before making his next move.

"After they abandoned Project Kyuubi 14 years ago, they started a new one. They've successfully created a Jinchuuriki out of one of the 9 Bijuu."

I look up, surprised. After years and years of research they finally created a Jinchuuriki? I look back down and notice Asuma finally has control over the game.

 _Crap.._

"Are they planning on resuming with project Jinchuuriki?" I ask as I place another piece on the board.

Asuma sighs and combs his hands through his hair before saying, "That would explain why the King is so kind to Naruto. To be honest it kinda sickens me."

I frown and close my eyes. "Get on his good side so they can continue to experiment on him and turn him into a monster?"

"That about sums it up."

I tilt my head back and look up at the clouds. Troublesome. I hear stories about how amazing they are all the time but if you've got half a brain you know that what they say is complete and utter bullshit.

I look at the board, ready to get back on track when I realize the game is over.

 _Shit._

"Checkmate."

Asuma won.

"That's a first," Asuma chuckles. I get up and stretch.

"Wait, aren't you going to put the shogi board away?" he asks. I ignore him and continue walking. "Hey! Shikamaru?"

I wave my hand at him without turning to face him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Asuma. I promised Naruto I was going to talk to him online."

I shove my hands in my pockets and sigh.

 _Damn Kings._


	3. Sasuke's Feelings - Part 1

Title: Konoha Esper Academy

Ages: 16-17

Genres: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Action, Humor, Supernatural

Best Friends Arc

Main Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Summary: Naruto wants to save Sasuke, even if it means death. Sasuke is determined to uncover Naruto's past, even if it means losing him. What they do not expect is for the complete opposite to happen. Developing feelings for your best friend? Unfortunately, Sasuke has no idea how to handle his feelings and Naruto is completely oblivious. And when the King steps in, chaos ensures.

Disclaimer: As much as I wished this wasn't true, I don't own Naruto. *sad face* NaruSasu would be canon. I also don't own any of the games or movies mentioned in this chapter.

 **New chapter! Not as heavy as the last two, just some fun silliness with your two favorite dorks.**

* * *

"AHH! SASUKE!"

I look across the room to see my annoying roommate scream in his sleep. "Shut up, dobe," I throw a pillow at him and he stirs in his sleep. It could be the end of the world and he'd

sleep through the whole thing.

I look at the clock projected on my ceiling before getting up to stretch. I bought a new one during lunch yesterday just to stop Naruto from yelling at me a day longer.

5:55 a.m.

School starts at 7:34 a.m. everyday. I look at Naruto, pondering whether I should wake him up or not.

Despite all of his screaming and shouting, he looks really peaceful when he sleeps. I swear I just heard him say 'shut up, sasuke'. He has a cute little pout and his cheeks are puffed up. I must have done something in his dream to annoy him, heh. Dream-Sasuke makes me proud. This is the part where Naruto would usually say something like 'only teme would be proud of a Sasuke I dreamed about.'

...

Wait? Did I say cute? I shake my head, convinced that I'm just imagining things.

"Naruto," I pick up the pillow I threw and hit him in the face, "wake up! It's 9! You're late for class!" Naruto shoots up from his bed and yells, "WHAT?! Wh-" He lays back down and groans. "Fuck- Why is the room spinning?"

"Maybe 'cause you drowned yourself in alcohol yesterday?" I suggest and Naruto shoots me a glare. The legal age for drinking is 16 as long as it's in your own house, in this case, dorm room. Police are really strict about drinking so it hasn't been much of a problem so far.

"Anyway, why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" He gets up-slowly this time-and lightly punches me on my shoulder. "Relax, dobe," I say, "I was just messing with you. School starts in an hour and a half."

"Ugh, why would you do that to me?"

"Because you're fun to mess with."

Naruto turns around and flips his nonexistent long hair. "Well I have more important things to worry about than my roommates sadistic tendencies."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" Sadistic tendencies? That's a new one.

Naruto bats his eyelashes and says, "Of course." He then mimics Shino and says, "Why? Because I'm more sophisticated than you will ever be," and with that he walks into the bathroom, swaying his hips, and shuts the door behind himself.

I can't help but think about how cute Naruto's ass looked. A moment passes before I realize what I just thought and mentally gag. Naruto? Cute? As if.

I sigh when I hear the shower running and realize Naruto beat me to it. It doesn't really bother me, though. I took a shower last night so I should be find.

I take off my clothes and look behind me to make sure Naruto wasn't looking at me.

Naruto? Looking at me? I scoff. It seems as though my thoughts won't leave me alone for one damn second this morning.

It isn't until I put on my school uniform and sit down that I realize I have a serious problem. I definitely would not mind if Naruto saw me naked. In fact, I'd probably encourage it.

It's not that homosexuality is a problem. It's a very welcomed and accepted thing nowadays. And it's no secret that I'm attracted to men, either. But that's the problem, I'm attracted to men. Naruto's a boy.

He's no doubt a virgin and due to the tremendous amount of hate thrown at him everyday he's probably never had a relationship. I might have had one or two less than decent dreams about him and I'll admit that I may have been thinking about Naruto as more than a friend for the past few days but I know that it'd never work out between us.

Yeah we work out as friends but that's all we'll ever be because even if I was in love with him, which I am most definitely certainly not, he's a dobe and he's completely oblivious to the world around him. I bet he hasn't even noticed the way Hinata looks at him during class everyday. I mean come on, I know he's oblivious, but really?

I open my eyes, after noticing I had closed them, when Naruto walks out and starts talking in his obnoxiously loud voice. "Yo, Sasuke, the bathrooms all you- oh, you're dressed already?"

"I took a shower yesterday."

"Oh. Okay."

I run my hands through my hair and say, "I'm going to leave before you."

At Naruto's raised eyebrows I stand up before explaining, "Stuco(1) meeting this morning. President, Vice Pres, Secretary, Treasurer, and Social Chair have to be there. It doesn't start until 7:30 but we have to prepare for a presentation."

"What's it about?"

"What not to do at prom. Since last year's prom committee failed at making sure students followed the rules, the principal thought that having us there would get the message across. Especially since _he's_ there."

Naruto stops stuffing his books into his backpack and looks up. "He?"

"Neji, the president. Have you forgotten? Fangirls and fanboys alike will literally do anything to get his attention. Remember that

one girl that offered to let him step on her? ... Yeah."

Naruto snickers and says, "Don't act like people haven't done the same to you."

I shrug. "I don't have it as bad as Neji does, though."

"Well, have fun. I'm gonna play some Hearthstone(2) and then head off to class." He takes his 2 by 2 inch phone and presses the home button which expands it, making it look like a hologram in the air. "That dumb game again?"

"Shut up," he pointedly glares at me, "It's fun."

"There's no strategy to that game."

"Yes there is! You just hate everything I like, teme."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I walk to the door before turning around and saying, "I'll see you at gym class," and then I walk out.

* * *

"Haha, bet you can't catch me!" I yell at Sasuke before vanishing from my spot and reappearing behind an old building. You'd think I was teleporting but I'm just really fast. I owe my speed to Kyuubi.

I look around the corner realizing that I had lost sight of him. "Oh really now?" I hear a low whisper behind me and feel a breath across my neck. I turn around and come face to face with my rival. "Shit!" I make to run away but Sasuke steals my red flag and disappears.

Today during gym class our teacher, Gai-sensei, told us to run 5 laps around all of Konoha (because he likes to torture us like that). An energetic Rock Lee was up for the challenge (as always) but the rest of the class was far from excited.

During the 2nd lap, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru (we forced him), and I decided to play our own version of capture the flag. If we're going to suffer we have to at least attempt to have some fun, right? Sasuke and Shikamaru were on one team while Kiba, Sakura, and I were on another.

"C'mon, Naruto, keep your head in the game.!" Kiba shouts across at me.

I take this rare opportunity to screech song lyrics at the top of my lungs from a movie(3) that came out over 40 years ago. "Whyyyy am I feeling so wrong? My head's in the game but my heart's in the song. She makes this feel so right... Should I go for this?"

I can imagine Kiba inwardly groaning.

Sakura, being the awesomely awesome best friend that she is, decides to join in on the fun. "Ya better shake it!" she sings.

I sprawl out on the ground, laughing hysterically. As I'm doing this, Shikamaru manages to steal the last flag from our team and we end up losing.

I get up and run back to where my friends are. "Ugh! Remind me never to play games with you two anymore," Kiba says to Sakura and me. "Yeah, we had two people on our team and we won," Shikamaru says as he walks toward us. Sasuke looks over at me and says, "Your singing sucks."

I roll my eyes and say, "That was the point!" Sakura walks up to me from behind and pats me on the shoulder. "That... was so beautiful, Naruto," she says while pretending to cry and wiping her fake tears away. Kiba pretends to gag at her fake display of sadness.

This 20 minute game of capture the flag managed to bring us around Konoha two more times, so we only had one lap left. We ran the rest of the way to realize that we were last. I sheepishly scratch my head. "Oops..."

"I am very disappointed of you guys!" Gai-sensei overdramatically says, "Especially you, Sasuke. I expected more out of you. 2 more laps for you five."

"Eh?!" We all yell simultaneously. I sigh loudly and whine. "Not again..." I drag my feet while walking away. I guess it's time to drag myself through hell two more times.

* * *

(1) Student Council

(2) A fun game I've started playing this year. It's really fun tbh.

(3) High School Musical... Sorry I just had to add that to my story at some point. Heheh.

 **Hope you enjoyed this short silly chapter! You probably saw that I mentioned Kyuubi in here. I'll explain more about him in later chapters. See you next time on KEA.**


	4. Delving In Too Deep

Title: Konoha Esper Academy

Ages: 16-17

Genres: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Action, Humor, Supernatural

Best Friends Arc

Main Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Summary: Naruto wants to save Sasuke, even if it means death. Sasuke is determined to uncover Naruto's past, even if it means losing him. What they do not expect is for the complete opposite to happen. Developing feelings for your best friend? Unfortunately, Sasuke has no idea how to handle his feelings and Naruto is completely oblivious. And when the King steps in, chaos ensures.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto.

 **Warnings** : Some violence.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Yo, is everyone ready?"

"Yep!"

Today Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, and I are going on a mission. I haven't been on a mission in 4 weeks, which is a very long time for someone like me. I didn't really pay attention to the mission details but we're supposed to be escorting a bunch of big shot nobles to a huge world wide convention for new weaponry. There's always the chance that thieves might show up so we were hired to take care of them.

"Well since we're all ready, let's walk to the Inoue household," Kakashi says while he leads the way.

On the way there, Tenten suddenly squeals, "EEE!" which catches me off guard and scares the crap out of me. "What the heck, Tenten?" I ask, obviously annoyed. "It's just that I can't wait! A convention dedicated to weapons?! This is just... the best thing ever! How about it, Kakashi-sensei? Can we stay for an extra day to look at the weapons?" She asks with a hopeful look on her face.

Kakashi sighs and shrugs, "Well since you put it that way, why no-" "EEEE!"

This time Tenten's squeal definitely catches me off guard and I jump 5 feet into the air. "AH! What the hell?!" I scream after falling on my ass. "Heheh...," Tenten sheepishly rubs her head, "Sorry about that... I'm just so excited."

"Nice going, dobe."

I stick my tongue out at the teme. "Shut up, duck-butt."

This causes him to glare at me so I get up and walk towards him, fully intent on starting a fight with him when Sakura lightly punches both of us on our heads. "Stop making fun of him, Sasuke-kun. And stop starting pointless fights, Naruto."

"He deserved it."

"I wasn't going to start a fight!"

"No he didn't. And don't lie to me, Naruto," Sakura sighs, "I saw that weird look in your eyes that you get whenever you want to start a fight with Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke and I both look at each other and then we quickly look away.

Sasuke scowls and I frown, both of us muttering a, "Whatever," under our breaths.

* * *

After having some coffee at a little bakery on campus, Asuma and I walk into the principal's office.

"Hey, old man," Asuma greets the man. I give him a sideways look. "He's your dad and your boss, Asuma. Treat him with more respect for god's sake." He just shrugs, probably thinking something along the lines of _'you call your dad old man, too.'_ Which, by the way, is different. It's not like my dad is my boss... not yet at least.

Sarutobi-san chuckles at us and says, "Oh look, it's my lazy son and Shikaku's boy. Don't worry about it, Shikamaru-kun. After dealing with him for so many years you get used to it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Asuma asks looking offended. He shakes his head and clears his throat, remembering why we came here in the first place. "Nevermind. Anyway, lazy ass here and I thought it'd be a good idea to go on a mission today. It's been awhile since the whole gang was together, you know?"

 _Lazy ass?_

I look at him again but Asuma chooses to ignore me.

"Hmm," Sarutobi says as he scrolls down a webpage on his computer. "This is strange."

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Tenten left on a mission earlier today along with Kakashi and his kids. Kurenai and her team left to go find some medicinal herbs last night. Gai and his two boys left on a mission a few days ago. Seems like all of my good teachers are going to be gone today." He laughs a little, appearing to be calm and not bothered, but I know better.

Asuma and I briefly look at each other. Asuma is the first to look away while I try to ignore the nagging feeling in my gut telling me that something strange is going on.

Sarutobi finds a mission and clicks on it, revealing its details underneath. "Here," he points to his screen. "There's an abandoned base just southwest of Konoha. It looks like it's been abandoned for quite some time. If you find any important documents or anything else, bring them back. It's not much but there hasn't been any problems with the other nations. How does it sound?"

I shrug. "Sure," Asuma accepts and takes out his phone, downloading the details.

After thanking him, Asuma and I leave his office and start walking to a restaurant we promised to meet Ino and Chouji at.

After a few minutes of silence I'm the first to speak up. "What do you think that was about?"

Asuma pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his front pocket and lights one. He takes slow drag and then puffs out all of the smoke. "Hell if I know."

I notice Asuma's fake nonchalance but I decide not to comment on it.

"Do you think we should stay?" I ask shooting Asuma a quick glance before slowly looking away.

"Nah. My old man can handle himself."

A few moments of walking later, I mumble, "I hope so."

* * *

We finally arrive at the Inoue household and see them expectantly waiting for us. They offer us some water and we happily accept. After downing 5 bottles of water to quench his thirst, Naruto shouts, "I'm totally refreshed now!" He pumps his fist into the air and I roll my eyes. Dobe.

The people of the Inoue family we're supposed to be escorting just happen to be two parents and their three children. Two girls with blonde hair who look like they may be twins and one boy with long black hair tied in a bun.

I am about to make my way over to Naruto so that I can annoy him but I hear some whispering behind me. "Did you see him?" one of the girls asks. The other one responds with, "Yeah. That demon fox boy. Uzumaki, right? Why would they allow someone like him to guard wealthy people like us?!"

"I know, right?" the other says. "He should be locked behind bars at all times!"

Kakashi, Tenten, and Sakura are too far away to have heard this but Naruto was walking towards me just as they were saying this. He fake smiles and shoves his hands into his pockets, ready to walk away.

I turn around, ready to make a snarky comment but then I remember that we're working for them. So I decide to make myself look calm, though I'm extremely furious, and politely confront them.

"Hey, you two," I say.

I feel Naruto's presence stop walking.

They immediately look at me and blush.

"H-Hi," the taller one stutters, "You must be Uchiha Sasuke. It's nice to meet you! I'm Ichigo and this is my twin sister, Minami." She bows and when she realizes her sister is just staring at me she forces her to bow, too.

"I heard you talking about my friend, Uzumaki Naruto."

They both slowly get back up, look at each other, and then laugh. "Friend? Oh Sasuke-san, you don't have to be polite just because he's here," says Ichigo. "Yeah," Minami agrees, "We all know he's a monster f-"

"So what about it?" I interrupt her and she quizzically looks at me. Ichigo looks like she wants to say something but I beat her to it.

"Naruto is my best friend and he's not a monster. He's nothing like his parents and he's never purposely hurt someone before. He's a lot nicer than me, actually. So, if I hear you say one more bad thing about him," I glare at them (so much for being polite) and they flinch, "we'll have a problem. But I'm sure nobles like you understand how to be polite. You needn't worry, we'll protect you with our lives at the convention. But that is only if you keep your mouths shut."

With that I turn around, not bothering to look at their shocked expressions, and walk toward Naruto. I wrap my arm around his shoulder. I look at his face and laugh. His eyes are huge and he's blushing. "Wh-" he begins to say but I cut him off. "Let's go meet up with the others."

I start walking and he follows my lead. He looks down, his bangs covering his eyes, and says, "Thank you, Sasuke."

I look away, hiding my blush, and respond with, "No problem."

* * *

After sorting everything out, we make our way to the airport. We board onto a large airship(1) with many bedrooms and a dining room. It's only 3 p.m. but our team is hungry so we decide to have a quick meal while Kakashi takes the first guarding shift.

Out on the food table before us lies a huge assortment of different foods. There's so much that I can't choose. "Don't drool, dobe."

I grit my teeth and decide to ignore the teme. He's not going to ruin linner for me.

...

Don't laugh! I took the courtesy of combining dinner and lunch together to create linner, since after hundreds of years people still haven't come up with a word for it. I'm sure people gave the guy who created brunch weird looks.

 _...Anyway..._

I decide to grab some mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, and turkey... it's not Thanksgiving, right?

Nah, it's still early May.

I sit down next to Sasuke and look as his plate before shouting out in horror.

"What's your deal, Naruto?" He asks, slightly scooching away from me.

"All you have on your plate is salad!"

"So?"

I try to refrain myself from pulling my hair out. "We haven't eaten since 8 this morning! And all you're eating is salad? No wonder you're so small and frail!"

He quickly stands up and says, "I'm not small and frail. I'm taller than you." He stands in front of me and shows me that he is, indeed, taller. I cross my arms. "Whatever," I say, "Any normal person would eat more than that."

He shrugs and sits back down. "It's not like you're normal, though."

AHH! SASUKE ANNOYS ME SO MUCH.

I grab my food and sit at the other end of the table.

"Don't be such a sore loser, dobe!" he shouts across at me.

"Shut up, teme!"

After eating and taking an hour break, we discuss our shifts and decide that it's Sakura and Tenten's turn next. This convention is taking place in Honolulu, Hawaii, so we won't arrive until about 6 hours from now.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now," Tenten says. She gets up, stretches, and claps her hands together. A sparkling blue light emerges from in between her hands. She spreads her hands away from each other thus creating a huge hole in the air the size of a door. It's been awhile since I've seen this so my eyes light up as I stare.

"Wow... That's so cool," I say, in awe.

"Ain't it?" Tenten smiles before hopping into the hole. It closes behind her and disappears.

"Impressive," I hear Sasuke mutter. A few moments later the hole opens up again and Tenten jumps out with a long, dark blue gun.

She salutes us and says, "I'm all ready!"

Tenten has the power to open up a door to an alternate dimension and store an endless amount of things inside. Since she's so fascinated by weapons she keeps a ton of cool swords, guns, and other weapons inside that have many different powers.

We all walk outside of the room and watch Tenten as she walks into the watch room. The watch room has three clear walls that looks out to the side and back of the airship. If need be, she can call the pilot to slow the airship down and open one of the walls to shoot down an enemy aircraft.

"Well," says Sakura as we turn around and face her, "I'll go down to the security room. It has a bunch of monitors so I can watch out for any enemies. See you guys later, it's your turn next." She winks at us and walks away.

After she's out of earshot I look at Sasuke and ask, "What was that about?" With his eyebrows raised, he shrugs and says, "I don't understand her sometimes."

* * *

"Hey, Ino, come look at this over here." I motion her over. "What is it, Shikamaru?"

"I found a really old book. Looks like it has a bunch of medical notes and recipes. It might be of some use to the school. Put it in your bag."

She looks through it and then places it in her bottomless bag. Anything that goes inside gets transferred directly to the school.

Once Asuma and I met up with Chouji and Ino we immediately took off on our mission. The secret base was only a few miles southwest of Konoha so it was easy to track down and find.

"Shikamaru..." I hear Chouji whisper. I look over my shoulder at him. "What?"

"Come over here for a sec..."

I raise an eyebrow and walk over to him. He's crouched down. "It sounds like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" I crouch down next to him and he hands me a bunch of papers. "Look at this," he says, his voice still low.

I quickly flip through them. They're just drawings. I go back to the first page.

There's a drawing of a fox, an octopus, a cat... my eyes widen.

 _Are these the 9 bijuu?_

I look at the next page.

There is a drawing of a huge hole in the floor... there's blood everywhere... and bodies everywhere. The people inside seem to be alive. There's an arrow next to it that points to a different drawing.

It's a sparkling green sphere... magical power?

An arrow next to it points to the next page.

This page has a drawing of... doctors surrounding a crying young girl. They seem to be inserting the magical power inside of her.

The last page has a drawing of the Kyuubi.

The color drains from my face and I suddenly feel nauseous and dizzy. I get up and stumble towards Ino. "Shikamaru? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just let me see your bag."

She hands me her bag and I snatch it, stuffing the bundle of drawings inside. _Shit, Sarutobi-san, you better see this._

* * *

After taking a long and relaxing shower, I walk out of the bathroom with my night clothes on and a towel around my neck.

"You like him, don't you?"

I jump, momentarily freaked out, and then turn around to look at the Inoue boy.

He chuckles and holds his hand out. "Inoue Akira."

I shake his hand and reply with, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"I know."

I ignore this and narrow my eyes, "I like who?"

He smiles and says, "Uzumaki Naruto, right? Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I'd like stay alive for the convention, you know?"

I sigh and become less tense. "Yeah... How did you know?"

"It's the way you talked about him. There was a hint of passion in your eyes. It was kind of cute, actually."

I restrain myself from shouting _'I'm not cute!'_

"Why are you telling me this?" I sit down on the couch.

He sits down next to me and says, "It doesn't look like he knows that you like him."

I smirk. "Of course not. He's the most dense person I've ever met."

"You should tell him, then."

"I can't." After he raises his eyebrow in question I say, "It's complicated."

"Ah."

"Do you like someone?" I ask.

"Am I that obvious? Yeah. There's this boy in my grade... we both like each other but he's going to have an arranged marriage next year."

"So?"

He looks at me and asks, "So, what?"

I stand up and walk in front of him. I look up for a moment and then turn around to face him. "If you like someone, you never let anything get in the way."

He stares into my eyes for a moment and then grins. "Yeah, you're right. Anyway, goodnight, Sasuke-san." He bows and then walks to his door. He opens it but doesn't go inside.

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice, too."

He walks into his room and shuts the door.

I slowly sit down on the couch due to my trembling legs and shakily sigh.

Maybe he's right.

* * *

(3rd person)

Hiruzen Sarutobi walks into the research laboratory.

 _Maybe Asuma's team have found some things and sent them here already._

He opens a locked room to see that they have, in fact, sent some things.

He goes through them all until his eyes fall on the drawings Shikamaru sent. After flipping through them he rubs his chin and sighs. "I had expected something like this," he says to no one in particular, "but I didn't think it was this bad..."

He folds the drawings and places them inside his robe before leaving the room and locking it shut behind him.

He walks outside and mutters, "I need to show this to someone," to himself.

"I don't think so, old man," a woman's voice behind him says.

He turns around and glares at the woman in front of him.

"I should have known you were behind this, Tempest, the King of Hunters," he says to the woman. She has dark skin, gray hair, black eyes, a black cloak, and a scar that runs through the top right corner of her face down to her left cheek. She smirks and laughs.

"Sorry, Hiruzen. We could have still been friends if you had stayed the King of Espers."

"I would have never been friends with someone like you," he says. "Once I found out what the military was planning to do in Australia I left. All that's left of Australia is a bunch of wasteland thanks to you and the other 4 Kings."

"It's because you found out what we were doing is precisely the reason why I must kill you now," she narrows her eyes.

"I should have known you were the reason why all of my strongest men were gone today."

"Yeah, and it was easy, too. I had one of your scientists mess with their heads a bit. Humans are so easy to manipulate," she laughs.

 _There's a bug in Konoha?_

Hiruzen was about to take out his phone to call someone and tell them there was a fake scientist among them but Tempest predicts this. In a split second, she's behind Hiruzen and half of his arm is cut off.

"I don't think so, jiji," she says.

Hiruzen breaks out in a cold sweat as he sees a blood spraying out of his arm. Thinking quickly, he flashes over onto an old building not too far from the research lab and heals his arm before he dies of blood loss.

Tempest appears in front of him and snickers. "Trying to run away now?"

"Unfortunately, I must protect Konoha. Looks like there's no running away now."

"Protect? These insects crawling on earth? Oh how far you've fallen, Hiruzen!"

"I will protect the children of tomorrow with my life," and with that, Hiruzen takes out sword from out of thin air and stabs the roof of the building with it.

It turns into a liquid and Hiruzen jumps up into the air. Tempest foresees this and jumps up at the same time.

He takes his hand and directs the liquid into the air. It's quick and it catches Tempest's foot before she can run away. He makes the liquid pull her down and slam her into the ground.

He lands on the ground in front of her and watches her in disbelief as she slowly stands up, unscathed.

"You think that could harm me, jiji?! Looks like your powers have weakened as you've gotten older."

Hiruzen begins to move forward but time stops.

A sword pierces through his chest and his heart, then is slowly pulled out.

Time is resumed and Hiruzen widens his eyes.

"Wh-" he starts to say but then he falls forward. He coughs up blood.

Tempest blinks and looks down confused. "What the hell?" She looks up again and then she smirks.

"Helios? What are you doing here? This was my job."

 _Helios?_ Hiruzen thinks to himself. _I should have known._

Hiruzen's thoughts become clouded as he slowly dies and becomes a lifeless corpse on the ground.

Helios pulls out the drawings inside of Hiruzen's robe and cuts it up with his sword into millions of pieces.

He chuckles and smiles. "You were taking too long, cute little Tempie-chan."

Tempest growls. "Don't call me that!" Helios just walks up to her and pats her head, repeatedly saying, "Tempie-chan. Tempie-chan. Tempie-chan. Tempie-chan."

"Oi, Helios!" She steps back and regains her composure. "Anyway, what are we going to do about his body?" she asks.

Helios looks back at Hiruzen's lifeless body in a pool of his blood and frowns. "He was a good King in his time... We'll leave it here."

Tempest raises her eyebrow and says, "Create a panic in Konoha? I like the sound of that. Should I dispose of the little twerps that sent him those drawings as well?"

Helios shakes his head. "No," he answers, "I think we can use them to our advantage."

"Good thinking, Helios." She makes to pat him on the back but is pulled into a tight hug. "Ahh! You could've died, Tempie-chan!"

Tempest grumbles. "Me? Die against that old geezer? As if! You know he was weak!"

Helios pulls away and grips her shoulders, looking at her with tears in his eyes. "Still! What if you messed up and died? Finish things quicker next time."

She rolls her eyes pulls his hands off of her. "Whatever. Let's go, we have a meeting." She looks at Hiruzen one last time, scowling, and then vanishes with Helios.

A few moments later yells could be heard.

"Where's Sarutobi-sama?"

"What was that explosion?"

A girl runs down the alleyway Hiruzen was in and screams. "What is it?" A man walks up to her only to see what she was staring at.

"Sarutobi-sama... is dead."

* * *

(1st Person)

After clearing out the base, our team finally returned to Konoha. As we were walking through the gates, we could hear whispers all around us.

"Is it true that Hiruzen-sama is dead?"

My eyes go wide.

"Yeah, he was found dead earlier today."

I look up to see Asuma stop in his tracks. The people whispering look at him and then quickly stop talking. I look to my left to see Ino shaking and Chouji standing extremely still.

I curse under my breath and run to Sarutobi's office. I see Kurenai and Gai-san there talking. "Kurenai, Gai-san!" I shout, desperately, "Is it true? Is Sarutobi-san dead?"

They both frown and Kurenai looks away. "Yeah, unfortunately," says Gai, "He died right next to the research lab."

"Looks like we didn't make it in time..." Kurenai trails off and then looks at me, shocked. "Where's Asuma?" she asks quickly.

I look down and say, "He just found out..."

Kurenai looks away again and just says, "Oh."

I slowly walk away and and somehow make it to my dorm. I shut it behind me and sit down on my bed.

Then I start to think about the mission...

and then the drawings I sent to the research laboratory.

That's when I realize it was my fault.

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen died because of me._

* * *

Our mission ended up being a success. No one was attacked and the convention was a lot of fun.

Tenten used up all of her money to buy a bunch of cool weapons and Sasuke bought a really expensive sword he saw. The minute he looked at it he looked like he had fallen in love...

So I of course told him that and he called me a dobe.

We were now walking towards Sarutobi's office to give him the mission reports. When we got there the door was locked.

It's never locked.

Kakashi looks at it for a second before asking a student walking by. "Is Sarutobi Hiruzen here?"

The student looks away for a moment and then answers, "Sarutobi-san died... Three days ago."

What? I look at everyone else, shock clearly written on their faces.

Kakashi was the only one who looked calm.

"How did he die?" he asks.

"He was found dead next to Konoha's research laboratory."

"Oh, I see. Thank you." Then Kakashi does the strangest thing I've ever seen.

He turns around and walks away, without even saying goodbye to us.

Eventually, after the initial shock has subsided, we walk to our dorms.

Sasuke and I don't say anything to each other for the remainder of the day.

* * *

A few days pass when I hear a knocking on my door.

It's 3 a.m. on a school day! Who could this be?

I open the door and look up at a very familiar face...

my master.

I rub my eyes and then say, "Ero-sennin!"

"Shush, Naruto," he says as he walks in and shuts the door, "people are sleeping."

I glare at him. "I should be saying that to you!"

He ignores me and sits on my bed. I see Sasuke shift in his bed.

"Remember that old lady I told you about? The one who is horrible at gambling and drinks way too much?" he asks.

"You mean that Tsunade-obaa-chan person?"

Jiraiya smirks. "Yeah. Today, you and I are going on a little road trip."

* * *

 **As you can see, this chapter is a bit longer than the others. I finally organized my notes and I have a general idea where this story is going so chapters will probably be longer. I prefer chapters this way because it seems more organized than having a bunch of smaller chapters. (They won't all be long, though.) This also means that I will probably not update as quickly as I have the past three days but I _will_ try to update at least a couple times a week. Also, we're starting to figure out the everyone's powers! So you can expect more of that in future chapters.**

 **(1) Think of the ones from Hunter x Hunter... because those are really friggin cool.**

 **Tempest's relationship with Helios is so cute! Don't you think?**

 **Ahh, curse me for creating adorable evil villains.**

 **Next time on KEA we'll finally meet the legendary sucker! And her assistant and cute little pig, too.**

 **Anyway, see you next time on KEA!**


End file.
